newlegacyincfandomcom-20200214-history
Battleground
newLegacy Battleground.jpg nLBattlegroundV2.jpg|nLBattleground newLegacy-Battleground.jpg|nLBattleground-Shit just got real! BGPoster.png Nl battleground.png Poster.png He's back.jpg Bg.png nL Battleground.png|nL Battlegrounds Battleground.png nL BATTLEGROUND POSTER.jpg BATTLEGROUND.jpg|newlegacyinc presents BATTLEGROUND brought to you by chork and lobster cola NLBattleground.jpg ss (2014-05-22 at 06.23.54).jpg nLBattleground.jpg.jpg|The Battle For Control Continues BATTLEGROUND_02.jpg|Poster for BATTLEGROUND battleground.jpg Battleground 2014.jpg|Battleground PPV Poster battleground Brett.png Battleground poster 2.png sincaranl1.jpg BattlegroundFUCK.png Battleground Poster2.png|Battleground Poster Battleground (2014): The Battle for Swervepremacy is an virtual PPV event produced by newLegacyinc held on July 19, 2014.The evil boss Sin Cara hasn't announced the date of the event since he is looking for ways to keep the company in his hands.This will be the first annual Battleground. It is again sponsored by Chork and other companies are vying to be involved in the advertising. Dirtsheets report that the current plan is to have Stone Cold Steve Austin go over in the main event after a comment made by Vince Russo on Twitter, however this should be taken with a grain of salt as Sin Cara is known for his last minute booking decisions. On the 4th of July, it was confirmed that Battleground would take place at an undisclosed location in Ofrica. Johnny noted on a recent stream that perhaps the hype has blown up expectations too high and he believes the show will be shit. newWestofrica later interrupted a July 19 stream of You Don't Know Jack ''starring Slip and J22. It was a swerve all along! For the first time in history, a match was announced ahead of time. Stone Cold, Hogan, and Sin Cara would fight on the kick-off show. Background Stone Cold Steve Austin, the leader of the Snaketion of Domination of Debra won the Suuuper (''insert Tony Chimel's voice) Money in the Bank with the help of Dusty Rhodes (Jake Roberts was supposed to help him, but fell asleep because he was too drunk). This is after losing everything, including his Million Dollar Chris Hero Batista Memorial Iraqi Championship, which was taken by Edge moments before this match. He then decided to Cash in his SMITB briefcase on Sin Cara, so he can take control of the whole company. But Sin Cara had something up his sleeve - he booked the match with Santino Marella as the special enforcer, who ultimately joined the Carabinet by interfering, and Hulk Hogan as the special guest referee. Santino returned to the Snaketion by the end. In the final moments of the match, the whole world was shocked as Hogan leg-dropped Sin Cara and refused to count Steve Austin's pin. Thus he revealed himself to be the 3rd man of the New West Ofrica, and possibly the man behind the technical difficulties Payback suffered. The match for ownership was decided to end in a no contest and who the real GM would be is still in question. The conclusion left the nL universe picking sides as the power struggle had grown into a divide between three big stables: the Snaketion, the newWestofrica, and the Carabinet. Match Card Dolphins1925 Predictions Hogan and The New West Offrica Beat The Carabinats and Snaktion. MY SORCES LIED TO ME GOD DAMMIT GET THE ASPRINE. Del Rio and HBK win the Tag Championships. Category:PPV